


Si alguna vez

by Alega



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke encuentra humillante responder a la inesperada pregunta. Lime. NaruSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si alguna vez

Protegidos por cuatro paredes, ocultos de la presencia de otros, se tumban en el suelo que no les resulta tan incómodo cuando están juntos, aunque no se percaten de semejante efecto entre sus frases cortas y abundantes insultos, en donde una mirada basta para entenderse y una palabra es lo suficiente poderosa para crear una batalla en la habitación cerrada. Ninguno asegura nunca quién fue o es el ganador.

A pesar de tal distracción, están atentos a su alrededor y de cualquier movimiento sospechoso. La misión aún sigue siendo lo primordial entre los "idiota", "engreído" y los golpes ocasionales que buscan tocarse.

Es en una noche usual (todo lo usual que puede caber en un ninja en una misión de espionaje en una aldea enemiga), cuando la pregunta de uno aturde al otro.

—¿A qué te refieres, idiota? —Sasuke no comprende lo que ahora se le ha ocurrido a Naruto, el chico escandaloso con un afán tremendo por sorprende a la gente. Y esta vez sí que lo ha sorprendido.

Naruto ignora el calificativo por el momento, pone una pose que le indica a Sasuke que debatirán un asunto importante. Lo más seguro es que sea tan simple que es complejo en su simpleza. Le mira con esos ojos azules que _le_ penetran y le hacen fijarse en él por una vez, olvidando cómo se debe dirigirse a alguien inferior y que esa atención puesta en él no es permisible de ningún modo.

—Si alguna vez te han acariciado, Sasuke. ¿No recuerdas?

El tono de Naruto no es burlón, más bien es uno profundo e innatural en su persona, pero Sasuke lo toma así por su contexto. Porque Sasuke intenta recordar, pero nada parecido a una _caricia_ le llega a su mente. Y es humillante aunque _no_ deba serlo, porque semejante contacto con otro es inútil y le desvían de su verdadero camino.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame tranquilo.

Así Sasuke pretende cortar la extraña –e insoportable- situación, pero falla. Naruto es insistente, y cuando quiere una repuesta no para hasta conseguirla.

—Como siempre, antipático. —Su insistencia no carece de las verdades de uno de los últimos Uchihas—. Me refiero a _cualquier_ tipo de caricia, no sólo a las del tipo que se dan las parejas y eso, ¿lo capta tu prodigioso cerebro o tengo que explicártelo más lento?

Eso da otra visión a la cuestión. Una aparentemente menos humillante.

—Cállate, idiota —le gruñe y piensa.

Piensa y piensa y llega a lo mismo. No recuerda ninguna caricia, ni siquiera en su nublosa infancia. Mientras se da cuenta de aquella realidad, Naruto espera la estúpida respuesta que tendrá que darle porque entonces no lo dejará tranquilo.

—Hm… no —dice, al final. Mentir es un acto sin sentido con Naruto—. Búrlate si quieres pero en realidad no me importa.

Naruto asiente, Sasuke logra visualizar un pequeño amago de sonrisa que lucha por controlar. Oh, siente ganas de usar algún jutsu con él, pero no es el momento adecuado. El enemigo está cerca y enfrascarse en una pelea no es la mejor maniobra para pasar desapercibidos y mantenerlo vigilado.

Pero la risa de Naruto se descontrola hasta alcanzar sus oídos, y justo cuando voltea para darle un puñetazo y hacerle volver a la realidad " _esto es una misión no un puto salón de juegos_ ", deja de reír y se dedica a mirarle con sus ojos azules que ya se ha dicho que _le_ penetran. Mierda y mil veces mierda, porque Sasuke se queda _desarmado_ ante esa mirada y aunque jamás lo acepte no podría hacer nada ante el brillo de esos ojos y la resolución de ese ninja especialista número uno en sorprender a la gente.

La mano de Naruto comienza suave, lenta sobre su propia mano hasta subir por su brazo y llegar hasta su pecho, en donde atraviesa la ropa para llegar hacia la piel. Y toca.

_Le toca_.

Y es como miles de cosas que ha sentido antes con cada golpe o agarre de Naruto, pero ahora lo siente como nunca porque esos dedos ásperos pasan sobre su piel con la gracia de un experto, se concentran en cada milímetro de ella, calentando mucho más que el cuerpo. Sube hacia su garganta y Sasuke no se atreve a tragar saliva mientras que hace círculos cerca de su manzana de Adán. Llega hacia su rostro, y palpa sus mejillas, la nariz y esos parpados que se atreven a cerrarse ante la caricia. La otra se encamina hacia su estómago y la que está en su rostro no tarda en seguirle, porque Naruto ha decidido que sin duda _más abajo_ es mucho más _agradable_.

Abrir el cierre y bajarle los pantalones es tarea fácil con un Sasuke de piernas abiertas. Se agita su cadera y se encuentra con su miembro buscando _a Naruto_. Y el condenado no se quiere hacer esperar, porque una descarga indescriptible le invade por todo el cuerpo cuando sus testículos quedan a merced de esas manos.

Suelta un _mierdasigueasí_ tan rápido que se le enreda la lengua y tiempo después se convencerá que nada semejante salió de sus labios. Naruto le dirá entonces que muchas _cosas_ salieron de sus labios.

Pero en ese momento nada importa más que ese hombre que le lleva al clímax con algo jamás experimentado con otra persona. Que lo hace derramarse sobre Naruto y morderse el labio para no gritar.

Jadeante, se recuesta en el suelo y Naruto se coloca a su lado, abrazándole por la cintura con una sonrisa satisfecha que no se le desaparecerá del rostro por un buen tiempo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Sasuke vuelve a la realidad y lo aparta brusco hacia un lado.

—¡Concéntrate de una vez! —El reclamo no tiene el efecto debido, como ambos saben.

Vuelven a sus puestos, obligados a averiguar qué se perdieron en su _estado ausente_ hasta comprobar aliviados que nada ocurrió. Luego, una duda rebelde le asalta a Sasuke, que casi se obliga a preguntarle a Naruto:

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez te han acariciado?

Y Naruto le responde con una sonrisa, de esa en la que la mitad es falsa, perfecta para ocultar años de abandono por toda una aldea.

—Nunca. Al menos, no hasta ahora.

En la afirmación, Sasuke capta lo que quiere decir.


End file.
